Rose Petals
I fought so hard for a truth I didn't want to believe. But I had to believe it, there was no way I couldn't. Maybe it was just because at some point my feelings were different. Maybe they aren't different, maybe they won't ever be different. Although, it can't be that bad. Maybe if I look to the stars, I'll see the truth. But do they even have the truth? Or has everything the clans led me to believe... Were they all a lie? Prologue What did I promise to protect If what I was protecting Was all a lie The moon had risen high into the sky. A lone cat was treading up the path to the moon-pond, met by three others along the way. They stopped in a rocky cave shielding a moonlit pond. The older one asked, "Shall we start?" The youngest one blinked, "Wait, I have a question?" He exclaimed. "Towards whom?" A skinny tom asked. "Towards you," The younger one mewed cooly, "Last I looked, Thunderclan cats were always well fed, or has that changed in recent light?" "Birchflight, in light of recent events, Jaystar has decided that it's better to go easy on the prey, winter is here after all, and we must be careful of the prey." The Thunderclan medicine cat muttered. Birchflight just rolled his eyes, "He didn't seem to be thinking that at the recent gathering, he looked jumpy, staring at every shadow as if it was his enemy." He pointed out. "He has very good reason to feel that," the Thunderclan medicine cat hissed, "There have been a raised number of rogues in our area, suffice to say, he has been greatly worried that they might attack us." The other two cats whispered among themselves, while Birchflight rolled his eyes again, "Rogues are nothing to a well trained warrior... Unless, there's something about these rogues he didn't tell us, and you're not telling us?" He asked curiously. The Thunderclan cat shrugged, "What is going on between my clan is between me and my leader, besides, don't we have a visit to do? Or is this medicine cat gathering just full of gossip this moon?" The three others went quiet, Birchflight made a huffing sound, and turned to look at the pool. The Thunderclan medicine cat only rolled his eyes. "Then let's get started then." The Thunderclan medicine cat seemed to nod, "Maybe Starclan will have some answers for you." He pointed out coldly. Birchflight laughed airly, "Maybe, maybe they'll-" He stopped though when little shadows came from the small opening in the ceiling in the middle of the pond. "What is it, Birchflight?" The Thunderclan tom asked, Birchflight only shrugged. "Nothing, trick of the light, shall we start?" He asked cooly. The Thunderclan medicine cat just shrugged, and touched his nose to the pond. The other two medicine cats followed him, but Birchflight hesitated, he thought quietly, What are you trying to tell me, Starclan? Is there something that Thunderclan is doing? Why send me a sign now, couldn't it have waited until the ceremony began? He only sighed, and touched his nose to the pond, while the small little shadows continued to fall, until they landed in the pond. Birchflight looked up, unable to concentrate. He looked at the other medicine cats, who were deep in concentration. Birchflight frowned at the small shapes in the middle of the pond. Birchflight looked up at the stars, I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Why do you send flower petals to disrupt the water? Or is there something I'm missing? The water only stilled, and Birchflight watched as the lonely flower petals only floated in the center of the moonlit pond. Chapter 1 I will protect you No matter what Rosefire blinked open her eyes warily. She watched as snow began to fall on the ground again. It's been doing that this past moon, on and off. The kits are weak enough, Nightpelt has all of the warriors on hunting and patrolling duty, I've been trying to find a suitable warm source for the kittens... She thought grimly, as warriors padded in and out of the makeshift den they now called home. She finally stood up, she tipped her head, Maybe I should ask Thorn or Ajax what's a warm alternate source. She thought hopefully. Rosefire walked out of the den, the snow deep enough to cover almost her paws, she frowned at the nursery, two apprentices were attempting to move the snow away from the nursery the best they could. Rosefire looked up at the soft grey clouds, the snow just continued to fall. She padded out of camp, warriors running in and out with either prey or news of ThunderClan. Rosefire flicker her ear, and kept going into the territory. Rosefire sniffed the air quietly, she scented bird, and she continued to walk around near the twoleg's fencing. "Do clan cats usually walk around aimlessy?" Someone asked on the fence next to her. She looked up to see Blue and Snow calmly looking calmlly down at her, she sighed, "Oh, it's just you two," she blinked and asked quickly, "Hey, you woudn't happen to have seen Ajax or Thorn anywhere, have you?" Rosefire turned to them hopefully. Blue shook his head, "No, sorry, haven't seen them neither of them since the blizzard started." He looked at Snow quizzically, who also shook her head. Rosefire's ears flopped. "Oh, well, if you see them, can you tell them I'm looking for them? See, we have these kits that are weak and won't survive the winter, and we need to find an alternate source of warmth to-" She went silent when Snow quickly interrupted her. "An alternate source? Have you tried feathers?" Snow asked curiously, flicking her tail back and forth. Rosefire stared up at her, "Feathers... Like from a bird?" She asked quietly. Snow nodded, "Yes, I mean, it's not much, but it does the trick, left over bird's nest would usually be the best place to look though, since birds are kind of hard to come by in the winter." She mewed calmly. Rosefire blinked, "Thanks Snow! I'll go try that." She called, and started to run off. Snow didn't say anything back. She sniffed the air for any hint of bird. She caught a scent that was recent, but stale enough. Rosefire followed it to a tall tree. She looked up nervously, and began to climg to reach the bird's nest. Rosefire finally reached the branch the nest was on. Rosefire tested the branch, and put her paw shaking it slightly. The branch stayed firm though, and she made her way towards the bird's nest. She looked in the nest, Wow, Snow was right, birds nests would be the best place to look for feathers, it's like these little things shed their feathers or something. She grabbed a generous clump, and made her way down the tree again, I should tell Nightpelt and the other warriors about Snow's advice, so all of us could survive the winter. She thought hopefully. Rosefire entered camp, the apprentices still diligently working to move the snow away fromt he Nursery, Yellowflower looked at her, puzzled, but she flicked her tail. She headed towards the nursery, where Frostfire was wrapped around her shivering kits. Rosefire mewed, "I've brought some warmth." Frostfire looked up her, exhausted, but grateful. Rosefire worked around her and the kittens, lacing the moss with the feathers. She soon bowed her head, and retreated out. Nightpelt was instrucing some apprentices on the hunting crouch, he had made Birchclaw a warrior, who was also helping with instructing the apprentices. Yewflights kits were playing in the snow, she sighed, and walked out of camp. She walked to Thorn's old home, and jumped on the fence, and looked over the old territory of Thunderclan, she narrowed her eyes when some bushes rustled. She rolled her eyes when it was only Cloudpaw, although he was the same age as her, he still wasn't made a warrior, he no longer looked like the fluffy cloud she once knew, he was extremely thin, and his fur clung to his sides. "What's up." He mewed. Rosefire raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, how's it going?" "The other clans are suspicious, have you scented any of them?" Cloudpaw asked. "Well, I've scented faint Shadowclan scent, but it seemed distant, so, they haven't been near us." Rosefire explained. Cloudpaw nodded, "Sunpelt's kits are doing well, but I think Cinderflight's worried Jaystar hasn't been placated, I think she might move to you guys soon." He mewed. Rosefire nodded glumly, and mewed, "Frostfire's kits are doing well, but this winter isn't helping." Cloudpaw laughed, "You're telling me." He whisked his tail to his sides, and looked at the snowy ground, "Well, I better go back, Jaystar has me on patrol duty, he'll get suspicious if I'm not back soon." He mewed, and jumped down of the fence, and walked back into the bush. Rosefire jumped to the other side, and padded along the border Ajax and Thorn had marked for them. She stopped when she scented Shadowclan again, but it was very strong, she hissed, "Who's there?" Rosefire jumped when a burly tom came out, but he had his claws unsheathed, and his belly was low to the ground, "Woah, Thunderclan, I'm not here to hurt you." He murmured. "Why are you here?" She snapped. He stood up fully, "I'm Birchflight, the medicine cat for Shadowclan." Birchflight mewed quietly. Rosefire blinked, and waited for him to continue, and did not let up her aggresive stance. He explained, "I've... Seen signs from Starclan, that has led me to believe that the real Thunderclan is not Jaystar's Thunderclan, but the ones that were chased out." "Starclan finally decided to do something?" Rosefire mused. Birchflight laughed, "It's been a while, I assume?" He bowed, "The clans know something is up, but won't speak out, not against Jaystar, who's become fierce and hot tempered, but I'm here to help, I'm the only one right now, but if you guys accept, my clan might be able to get you up and running as a half of a clan, and at least you can get past this winter." He mewed. Rosefire blinked, and mewed, "I'll have to take you to Nightpelt." "Is he your de facto leader? Birchflight mused. Rosefire nodded, and led him to camp. Some cats stared at the Shadowclan cat warily, but said nothing, Nightpelt raised an eye-brow, and asked, "What?" Birchflight bowed quickly, "Been too long Nightpelt, you look like you've aged moons." He mewed calmly. Nightpelt nodded, and asked curiously, "So, what are you doing here?" Birchflight sighed, "I'm not here to reveal you to Jaystar, I'm here to help, the clans have figured Jaystar chased or killed off half his cats, there's barely any Thunderclan at the gathering's it's become suspicious. Gorsestar sent me out to scout where the rest of Thunderclan might be, she has offered to help in any way possible." He mewed quickly. "Why would Shadowclan help us?" Nightpelt asked suspiciously. "Because, Jaystar has been making moves on our territory, he's already killed one of our warriors." Birchflight whispered. The cats who were listening in gasped in shock, and one of them called, "That's against the warrior code!" Nightpelt looked at the medicine cat in shock, Birchflight bowed, "The choice is yours." He mewed sadly. Nightpelt looked at the clan, who were shivering against the cold, he mewed, "We might need help with prey, we have kittens and queens as well, and a faltering medicine storage." Birchflight nodded, "Then I will return with help." He retreated quickly, Rosefire watched him leave with a raised eye-brow. Yewflight whispered, "Do you believe that they can help us?" "It might not help our morale, but it will help us survive, Ajax and Thorn can only do so much." Nightpelt pointed out. Rosefire silently agreed, and thought grimly, It's been forever since I've seen either of those two, what are they up to? Yewflight only bowed, and returned to the nursery, her tail flicking as she went. Nightpelt sighed, "Our clanmates aren't going to like this one, Thunderclan has never been on good terms with Shadowclan." Rosefire mewed, "We'll just have to explain it to them, we're not in any position to deny help, no matter who it comes from." She looked at Nightpelt critically, "But, we've got to be cautious either way, they might want something in return sooner or later." Nightpelt nodded, and walked back to the warriors den, Rosefire blinked, and looked up at the night sky, where the stars twinkled feebly above her. She narrowed her eyes in detest, and followed Nightpelt to the warriors den. Some of the warriors were whispering under their breath, they eyed Rosefire as she walked in, but she ignored them, she curled up in her nest, she shivered when she remembered Cloudpaw's appearence, Sunpelt's kits aren't the only ones I need to get out of there, Cloudpaw is still my friend, I need to get him out of there... She looked at Birchfur, Cloudpaw's brother, Nightpelt had made him a warrior soon after Rosefire had become one, she poked him with his tail, and he opened his eyes slowly, and looked at her curiously. "We need to go save Cloudpaw." Rosefire whispered. Birchfur blinked, and nodded slowly, Rosefire stood up, and he whispered, "Right now?" She nodded, "You should have seen him, Jaystar is starving them." She mewed coldly, she walked out of the warriors den, Birchfur looked back at the other warriors. Rosefire turned to see him follow her hesitantly. She looked up the stars, and narrowed her eyes, Starclan isn't going to help me now, they didn't help me before. Rosefire walked calmly to the entrance, Birchfur on her tail, they went into the treetops, and made their way back to old Thunderclan, she narrowed her eyes, and sniffed the air, she scented prey that had gone to waste, which sent chills down her spine. She signalled with her tail, Brichfur leaned close to the branch below him and looked down at the ground. Hawkflight and a couple other warriors were walking around the territory, scentmarking the border, Rosefire narrowed her eyes, prepared to jump down on them from above, Birchfur stopped her with a hiss, "Rosefire, this is supposed to be a sneaky mission, you'll get your chance later to have a go at him later." Rosefire blinked, and nodded, they continued through the tree canopy, Rosefire mewed, "Jaystar is starving them, or at least trying to, he's allowing all prey caught to go bad, why haven't they fought back yet?" Birchfur mewed quietly, "I guess they're too scared to, Jaystar got it in their head that they would die if they opposed him, just like Sunpelt did." Rosefire nodded, and they continued, soon they were overlooking the camp, which looked even more unwelcoming from when she was last there, brambles lined the walls, there were no cats in sight, she looked at the warriors den, then the apprentices, she murmured, "Think Cloudpaw would be in there?" "He wasn't made a warrior right? Probably because Jaystar knew you and him were friends, he's probably keeping an eye on him." Birchfur pointed out. Rosefire blinked, and murmured, "You get Cinderflight and the kits, I'll get your brother, this should be no problem." "Until we get unlucky or something mouse-brained like that." Birchfur mewed, and jumped to a lower branch quietly. Rosefire watched as he scanned the clearing for the nursery, and soon headed towards there from the canopy. "Well don't jinx it." Rosefire muttered, and began to move towards the apprentices den. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions